Raise Your Glass
Raise Your Glass by P!nk is a song featured in 5x22, the twenty second episode of Season Five. It is sung by Jake, Kitty, Tina, Trevor, Kurt, Damien, and John. Lyrics Kitty: Right right, turn off the lights We're gonna lose our minds tonight What's the dealio? Jake: I love when it's all too much 5 AM turn the radio up Where's the rock and roll? (Kitty: Ner-nener-nener-ner-ner-ner, woah) Party crasher, penny snatcher Jake and Tina: Call me up if you are gangster Don't be fancy, just get dancy Why so serious? Jake, Kitty and Tina with Mall Patrons: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs We will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come on and Raise your glass Tina (with Jake and Kitty): Slam slam, oh hot damn What part of party don't you understand? (We should just freak out) Freak out already Tina (Kitty): Can't stop coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot (It's so on right now) It's so on right now Jake with Kitty and Mall Patrons (Tina): Party crasher, panty snatcher (Oh yeah) Call me up if you a gangster (Oh yeah) Jake with Kitty and Tina: Don't be fancy, just get dancy Why so serious? Jake, Kitty and Tina with Mall Patrons: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs We will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come on and Raise your glass Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! Tina: Oh no, my glass is empty That sucks! Tina and Jake with Mall Patrons: So if you're too school for cool And you're treated like a fool (Kitty: Treated like a fool) Tina with Mall Patrons: You could choose to let it go (Kitty: Choose to let it go) We can always, we can always Kitty and Tina: Party on our own Kitty: So raise your Jake, Kitty and Tina with Mall Patrons: So raise your glass Tina (and Kitty) with Mall Patrons: If you are wrong (Kitty: Yeah, yeah) In all the right ways (All my underdogs) We will never be, never be (Anything but loud) And nitty gritty (dirty little freaks) Jake (and Kitty) with Mall Patrons: So raise your glass (Kitty: So raise your glass) (Mall Patrons: If you are wrong) If you are wrong (Mall Patrons: In all the right ways) All my underdogs (Kitty: Oh yeah, yeah ah) We will never be never be Jake, Kitty and Tina with Mall Patrons: Anything but loud (Tina: And nitty gritty) (Jake: And nitty gritty) dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come and Raise your glass Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass (Jake: For me) (Kitty: Just come on and come and) Raise your glass Jake, Kitty and Tina: For me Triva *This song foreshadows Kitty's drinking problem that she will have in Season Six. *This song was inspired by one the the writers love for flash mobs.